Balance and symmetry in all things
by All Hail Yordles
Summary: Kennen X Akali. It's inspired by the comic "When servers go down"
1. Chapter 1: Surge, you have been revived

**Chapter 1: Surge, you have been revived.**

 _ **Side note: It is inspired after the comic "When servers go down".**_

 __ _ **Also, all characters are the property of Riot Games.**_

 __ _Far away, where the Kinkou Order resides, Akali was training hard._

-Still... not... good enough, said Akali, taking a deep breath.  
Electricity sounds could be heard. They were getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Akali threw her smoke bomb, making a small area were she stood invisible. She watched closely when she realised it was just Kennen.

-Hey, Akali! greeted Kennen.

-Oh, it was just you, Kennen-chan, said Akali calmly.

-I have great news! Remember when the summoner spell Surge had been removed? It was a sad time, well, especially because we couldn't- you know...  
-Yes, I remember, said Akali blushing.

-Well, the good news is that they've added 4 new types of elixir!

-How is that good? asked Akali not knowing what Kennen was talking about.

-Well, one of them, Elixir of Iron, grants 25% increased size,

meaning it's functioning like Surge in some way! Kennen smiled.

-Well, Shen is still here... He said he'll be leaving tonight for a three days scouting mission in Noxus. He said he needs to find out something extremely important, but he can't tell us about it until he gets back, said Akali with a happy face.

-So, I guess I should go buy some Elixir of Iron for tonight, right? smiled Kennen.

 __

 _ **End of Chapter 1. Hope you like it , it's my first fanfic ever. I await to comments/ reviews. ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2: Let's do it

**Chapter 2: Let's do it!**

Kennen literally spammed his E as hard as he could. He finally reached the shopkeeper.  
-Glad I made that penta yesterday... Please give me 6 Elixirs of Iron, asked Kennen.

-Here you are, said the shopkeeper. But beware, if you-

The shopkeeper couldn't finish his sentence because Kennen had already left.  
-Well, the ignorant yordle shall see what will happen, the shopkeeper told himself.

~Meanwhile, Shen was leaving. Akali watched him as he was leaving. ~

-Ok... Where _is_ Kennen-chan? Hope he's alright... Akali thought.  
Suddenly, from nowhere:  
- _Let's do it!_

Akali jumped:  
-Why do you keep doing this, Kennen-chan?! Akali said.

-I've got the Elixirs! Kennen told Akali with a big smile on his face.

-Great... Akali grinned.

~Kennen and Akali went into a secret chamber, only known by them. The place was lit by scented red candles, which smelled like roses. On the floor there was a nice bamboo carpet. The walls were painted with a multitude of colorful flowers. Also, in the middle, there was a big fluffy white bed, mostly round, only head of it being shaped like a rectangle. Akali was wearing the Nurse skin, who made Kennen water... Also, Kennen wore the Karate skin.~

 _ **Let the M part begin.**_

-I... I... I love the nurse skin, Kennen said, his eyes being shaped like hearts.  
-I know that... Akali smiled. It can be seen down there, if you know what I mean.

Kennen looked down. He had a big bulge in the pants.

-Well, I got 6 Elixirs, even though I can use only one, we'll have fun, Kennen said with happiness.

All of a sudden, she grabbed Akali's arms, and kissed her passionately, as he stripped her shirt. Akali did the same.  
-Well, I see you do some exercices, Akali said looking at Kennen's pecs. She untied Kennen's black belt. From there, a giant 8 inch cock sprang out of his boxers.  
-Well, what do we have here, Kennen-chan? said Akali with a long grin on her face.

She sucked the first 5 inches, with one hand pumping his manhood, and with the other holding his balls.  
-It... it feels great, panted Kennen.  
-Mhm... mumbled Akali. She was so concentrated that she wasn't listening Kennen.

-A... Aka... Akali... I'm about to... Kennen could not finish.  
-Sweet... said Akali, as she sipped 'til the last drop. He looked up at Kennen. He still looked hot, as Akali had said, but the elixir has expired.  
-Well, Shen gets back in 3 days... We have plenty of time!

laughed Kennen.

 _ **Well, end of chapter 2. This was a little longer chapter... I hope you like it. Again, it's my first fanfic and my first M part, hope it's good enough... Also, reviews and/or comments are waited. See ya soon! ^_^**_


End file.
